Idol Arc
The Idol Arc is the 4 Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the heroine Kanon Nakagawa. The Arc LOVE KANON!!!! Elsie was watching the news about the newcomer award, where Kanon is shown to be the winner. Kanon then came onto the stage and sang to the audience, much to Elsie's happiness. The next day at school, while Keima was playing games on the rooftop, Kanon suddenly appeared and was mumbling to herself about the award she received the day before. After a while, she noticed Keima was also on the roof with her at that time. She was embarrassed and asked if Keima heard what she was mumbling, but Keima coldly asked who she was before telling her not to disturb him. On the rooftop, Keima was playing games on his PFP when Kanon started to talk to herself about her debut as an idol. When she realized that Keima was behind her, she approached him to greet him but Keima coldly turned her down as he doesn't know who she is. Kanon, tried to settle down by saying not everyone would know her. Then, suddenly, Kanon used her stun-gun to shocked Keima and blasted him away. Kanon, who is still feel insecure when people don't notice her, continues to shocked Keima relentlessly for not knowing her. When Elsie comes searching for Keima, she noticed Kanon and asked for an autograph to Keima's PFP. Which Kanon is happy to obliged. While Elsie is delighted and will treasure it, Keima is freaked out. Kanon who has calmed down, tells Elsie that she wanted her song to be resounded in everyone's heart, where Elsie told her it already has. Elsie then blamed Keima for not knowing Kanon when they are in the same class, which was the final blow to Kanon. Kanon shocked Keima again, now preparing two stun-guns. Keima is really terrified now and ran away from Kanon who approaches slowly. Though even at times like this he didn't forget to save his game. Kanon is determined to defeat Keima and asked his name, to which Keima answers trembling. After learning of Keima's name, Kanon ran off, much to Keima's relief where he prays that he will never see her again. However, as fate would have it, Elsie revealed that Kanon is the next target, much to Keima's horrified. (Read more...) All 4 You! In the morning of Maijima Academy, Elsie was checking information about Kanon Nakagawa, who is the current holder of the runaway spirit. However, Keima isn't too thrilled to capture the spirit this time, as he despised real girls who use the stun gun. Because of Kanon's actions, all of the data within Keima's PFP has been fried. Elsie reminded Keima that their lives are also on the line to which Keima replied saying that while there is a save data there's hope of life. Furthermore, Keima wondered why the runaway spirits only choose to hide in troublesome girls and not find normal girls. The scene then switched to Kanon, who has just finished with the shooting. Kanon said her thanks to the staff who congratulated her for the award. Kanon asked Okada, who is Kanon's manager how she did today, to which people around Kanon tells her that she did exceptionally well. After Kanon left the set, the staffs says how she tried too hard and that she's not afraid of anything. Back in the Academy, Keima is smacked by Elsie with her broom who continuously insisted that they have to capture the spirit. While Keima was taking a seat, he notices a CD case from Kanon which was written with creepy writing telling him to come to the roof after school and if he doesn't show that she will punish him. After school in the rooftop, Kanon was waiting wearing a coat. She wanted to keep this a secret from her manager Okada, as she'd scold Kanon. Then Kanon removed her coat, preparing a live stage for Keima. Elsie is overjoyed at seeing Kanon's live concert in front of her and wondered why Kanon would do this for Keima. All the students heard Kanon's music and wonders where it is coming from. Kanon who was singing All 4 You, did all this because she felt uneasy because of Keima and wanted to make him her fan. However, she was stunned to find Keima had been playing his PFP and was not paying any attention to her song. Keima asked what Kanon brought him here for, asking if she wanted him to just listen to her song. When Kanon prepared her two stun guns, Keima is terrified and tried to escape. But, Kanon stopped and told Keima to come back here again tomorrow as well. Keima is relieved that he was not shocked this time when Elsie rushes over to Keima asking why he was so cold to Kanon when she approached first. Keima told that he must avoid current flow of event at all cost as this could be a poison flag. Saying that in games, the boy has to chase the girl, but if it's the opposite, it will most likely be a trap especially an idol who is difficult to meet. Though in truth, main reason was because Kanon had erased his save data. During the night, Elsie watched Kanon appearing on a show looking all depressed who was introducing her pet turtle Kitaro. Elsie asks if this is okay and Keima replies that in theory it is. The next day, back on the rooftop, Kanon prepared another stage this time singing Happy Crescent which is her new song. Keima was thinking why Kanon is doing all of this just because one person didn't know her. While Elsie is hiding behind a tree and wondering if Keima will ignored Kanon today as well. After Kanon had finished her song, and asked Keima's opinion, she saw Keima who was pretending to be sleeping. Kanon who was depressed muttered that she's no good and vanished in front of Keima and Elsie. (Read more...) Please take care of my love.... Kanon has disappeared into thin air, after receiving unwelcoming critics from Keima, shocking both Elsie and Keima. However, Keima quickly collected himself and pointed out that Kanon was still on the stage while being invisible. Kanon, who has now become invisible, muttered how things haven't changed much from before her debut as an idol. In the past, she was easily forgotten by people around her, which really hurt her. Keima who understood Kanon's problem told her that he was actually listening. But Kanon said he's lying and tried to zap him with a stun gun. Instead of zapping Keima, she shocked the tree behind him which fell to the ground. Keima who was barely alive, told Kanon that her song was like a song from the heavens. Kanon then left, relieving Keima. Elsie came to Keima and questioned if all this ignoring is necessary, and Keima replied that he did it to find out about Kanon's worries. Since he cannot begin the conquest without knowing the girls' worry. From here on, Keima planed to actively meet her while Elsie told that Kanon is difficult to meet as she's an idol. Just than, an email arrived in Keima's PFP. In Narusawa TV station, Kanon was still transparent, was waiting for Keima at the lobby in first floor. Keima wondered if this is the effect of the runaway spirit. Kanon emailed to Keima because there was an email address on the CD which she gave to Keima. Kanon asks if her song has reached Keima whom answer yes. Suddenly Kanon became visible and happy, saying she was a little depressed. Keima wondered if all that was from a little depression. Kanon noticed the CD case's seal being open and asks if she can email Keima again, as she doesn't have many friends in school. While Keima wanted to say yes, something bothered him to do so. Just then, he received an email which was from Kanon filled with the screen saying "take care of me" creeping out Keima. After that, Kanon emailed Keima 36 times a day for various worries, quickly tiring Keima out. Several days later, Kanon emailed Keima again, however this time she isn't depressed. Today Kanon called Keima because she was holding a live concert in front of 10,000 people. Kanon wondered if this is a dream, that she was a regular girl whom no one bothered with and now people are watching her. Kanon realised Keima playing his PFP and asks if he's listening but realised he was listening to Kanon's songs and she is overjoyed. She asked if her songs were great and she wanted Keima to praise her if it was good. Keima then rubbed Kanon's head which made her happy and left. Elsie believed Kanon's gap must have filled and says the kiss may have been better than the rubbing of her head. However, Okada, who is Kanon's manager comes out from the back entrance saying Kanon is missing. Keima then said that he can now see the ending. (Read more...) Love Call and Happy Crescent With Kanon, who has gone missing before the concert, all of the staff are searching for her in secret so that the media wouldn't notice. Elsie was in panic after Kanon's disappearance, wondering if she was depressed again. Keima Katsuragi, however told Elsie that the event was progressing forward and that this would be the last event. In order to do that, he must find Kanon before anyone else. Elsie asked how they'll manage to find Kanon, who is currently invisible in such a large area. Keima told Elsie that they must do so by selecting all the options, in other words run around searching for her. Evening comes without any sign of Kanon to be seen. Both Keima and Elsie are tired from the search and sit on nearby bench, Keima muttered that they must find Kanon before the concert begins or else the concert will be cancelled and it's game over. Keima tried to come up with ways of finding Kanon when Elsie had a sudden spark telling him that they can find Kanon with the sensor she has. When Elsie activates the sensor, it quickly responded indicating Kanon is nearby. Elsie searched for her when Keima noticed Kanon was sitting next to him. Keima began to talk to her asking what she was doing here when the concert is about to begin. Kanon told him that she's aware of that but trembles, Keima continued and asked Kanon if she's afraid of being invisible again. That if she was afraid of not being noticed or not being complimented would make her feel invisible again. Kanon agreed to everything Keima says, and that he knew all about her. (In truth Keima has played a game similar to this.) Kanon then cling onto Keima, telling him to stay by her forever as it's impossible for that many people to compliment her, and slowly tried to kiss. To which Keima firmly refuses, saying she should stop relying on others words to confirm herself, as she'll be transparent forever. That she can shine brightly on her own. Kanon was reluctant to believe that she has the power to do so, but Keima confirmed that she has been doing it all the time. That's why all those people came to watch Kanon's live concert. With those words Kanon heads for the stage. But before she left, she gave Keima a farewell kiss, releasing the spirit and into the confinement bottle Elsie prepared.(Read more...) Category:Story Arcs